I've got Sunshine
by Dru619
Summary: What if Ryan came to Newport with a 2 year old baby sister? AU. My first OC fic. Wish me luck! Chapter 3 up as of 3-2.
1. The two of us

Hey readers! I first want to say thank you for taking the time to read my story. Second I hope you enjoy reading. I decided just to post 2 chapters for now and see how things go. But if at the end of this chapter you hate it and find it boring I won't be offended if you don't read anymore! This is my first OC fic. Wish me luck!

Dru

PS. I don't own OC or any of it's characters!

PPS. I don't own the song my girl either. That goes to whoever owns that! I wouldn't have a clue

* * *

Chapter One

The Two of Us

"I've got sunshine, on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May," I whispered gently into Krystal's hair. I couldn't believe that she got away too. Both of us had been through everything together. Everything. This wasn't always great. When I got my ass kicked by our mother and her array of boyfriends, so would she. I would get so angry that I ran away with her almost weekly. But our mother always found us. It was bitter sweet when she finally gave up her parental rights of Krystal and me to the Cohen's. Krystal adjusted so fast it was mind boggling. 2 1/2 years old and the kid had it down.

"I guess you'd say what can make me feel this way. My girl," It was Krystal's favorite song. I would sing it to her every night back in Chino. I still held our tradition strong. If there came a night that I would forget, Krystal didn't. "Talking about my girl." Krystal rolled over and greeted me with a big grin.

"Anan," she exclaimed.

"But Boo," I said. "It's time to go nu night now." I have called Krystal Boo ever since I can remember. I don't really know where the nickname came from. Maybe from the days that seeing her cover her ears when she was afraid instead of her eyes brought a smile to my face. Or maybe from her favorite game of peek-a-boo. I don't know. But that's what she had become to be known. My Boo. Even Seth didn't ever call her Krystal. I used to glare at Seth every time he would call her Boo. Forever that had been my name for her. But eventually Seth became like a brother to the both of us. And I didn't mind at all even when Marissa and Summer started to call her Boo too.

"Not today," she said attempting to crawl off of my bed. I pulled her back.

"What if I sang you the song again? Would you go sleeps?" I bribed. Krystal seemed to think it over for a while.

"Okay. Rock n Roll Iyan!" she cried enthusiastically. I smiled and sang to her again. But by the end of this time Krystal was sound asleep in my arms. With the Cohen's, life was good. Seth is my best friend. Seth is the son of Kirsten and Sandy Cohen. Sandy is my lawyer but now my dad. Dad. The words still sound funny in my head. I'm glad Krystal has a chance to have a mom and a dad. A light knock was heard on the door of the pool house. I knew it was Seth even before he could poke in his head of slightly messed up black hair.

"Hey," I whispered making sure Seth knew Krystal was asleep before he entered.

"Just wanted to tell you that due to the graphic nature of this program viewer discretion is advised," Seth stated proudly. I thought it was impossible for this kid to get any weirder.

"What are you talking about?" I asked easing Krystal out of my arms and laying her down in the bed.

"This my friend," Seth held up a small sized camera. I gave Seth my 'its late and I don't have time for this' look.

"Summer and I teamed up to do a video report for Health. We have to follow around and document the activity of a human being under the age of 16 for an entire 24 hours," Seth explained. I couldn't help but notice the same excited little hop he did when he said Summer's name. Summer Roberts and Seth Cohen are as opposite as your going to get. But that old saying 'opposites attract' is living proof in their relationship.

"You take Health?" I asked.

"Not the point of conversation Ryan!" Seth said closing the lens on his small camera.

"Sorry. Who do you want to do it on?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Well," Seth pretended to think hard. Then he snapped his fingers as if just then coming up with the perfect solution. "How about Boo?" I looked over to my little sister who was still sound asleep. This looked like it would be an entertaining weekend.

"Goodnight Seth," I sighed, climbing into bed next to Krystal.

"You'll see Ryan. Summer...," he did his little hop again "and I are going to ace this one." He closed the door behind him and I ran my fingers through my hair. It seemed like Krystal and I had encountered more adventures in Newport, with Seth alone, then we had in our entire lives in Chino. Just add Marissa and Summer to our mix and we had encountered more adventures then a lot of people will in their entire lives. But things weren't always so bright for the two of us.

* * *

So, what did ya think? 


	2. From Chino to the OC

Chapter Two

From Chino to the OC

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe our mom just left us. They just left Krystal and me to fend for ourselves. 'They' is including my father who left even before Krystal was born. Krystal's father is unknown. Probably some one night stand our mother never ended up talking to again. I refer to my father as hers too, just to give myself a peace of mind.

My name is Ryan. Ryan Atwood. I am 16 years old. My little sister, Krystal Atwood, is only 2. My punk of an older brother tried to make amends with me by taking me out. I was so eager for his acceptance I tagged along. The end product was him stealing a car and crashing it. We were both taken to jail. After my lawyer, Sandy Cohen, got me out on probation he drove me back home. When I entered the house I was shocked to see that everything was gone. My mom and her punk ass of a boyfriend were both absent. But I didn't give a damn about them. All I cared about was Boo. What if they had taken her? Fear gripped my heart and I began to panic. Without her I had no reason to live.

"Krystal!" I cried out in panic. I ran to the small back bedroom I shared with her. To my greatest relief I spotted her. My bed was gone and so was Krystal's crib. Her tiny body was shaking slightly under a small cloth that was draped over her. I lifted her off of the ground, anger rushing through my veins. Our mother, if you could even call her that, had absolutely no respect for me or Krystal. Krystal had been asleep. She awoke as I held her tightly to my chest.

"Iyan," she groggily stated my name.

"Hi Boo. Everything is going to be okay," I murmured kissing her on the head.

"Let's go," Sandy said gently. He was still standing in the door frame. I felt Krystal tense. I knew that with all the men our mother brought home and with our spontaneous ass of a brother she had zero tolerance for men. I felt that she felt safe when I was there. She trusted me. We climbed into Mr. Cohen's car. I held Krystal close to me trying to get her to stop shaking so violently.

A few minutes later we arrived at Sandy's home. Krystal continued to shake.

"We're here guys," Sandy said getting out of the car. I clutched Krystal and I followed.

"It's okay Boo," I murmured again. Sandy was already headed in the front door.

"Talk to me Boo," I whispered. I could feel her grip me tighter.

"Hold you Iyan," she begged. It was her way of saying 'there's no way in hell your putting me down in this strange place pal'. I was still confused as to why Sandy brought Krystal and me here. I didn't expect him to keep us here with his family. A girl stood outside of the house next doors driveway.

"Where's Addi, Iyan?" Krystal asked. I smiled to myself. When Krystal first started to understand things I told her our mother didn't deserve to here us call her 'mom'. So instead I told her to call her Addi. One boyfriend of hers would call her that as an abbreviation for Atwood. Our mom was surprised to say the least when she first heard Krystal refer to her by that name. Krystal was, to say the least, my baby. She would listen intently to everything I had to say even before she could walk or talk.

"Don't know Boo. It doesn't matter though because she won't hurt us anymore."

"She's adorable," the girl spoke up. She was beautiful with long brown hair and a small, petite body. It had been a long time since I had seen someone so beautiful. All of a sudden, Krystal stopped shaking. That surprised me in itself but then she did something unheard of. She let out a giggle. No one had ever made Krystal laugh but me.

"Awww. Hello angel," the girl cooed softly.

"Hey," she stated to me.

"Hey," I nodded my head at her.

"I'm Marissa Cooper," she said.

"Ryan. Ryan Atwood. This is Krystal," I said ruffling my sister's head of brown hair. Her eyes never left Marissa.

"May I?" She asked holding her arms out to my baby sister. I considered then after I found it safe I handed Krystal over. She went more then willingly. Being as cute as she is, Krystal got a shower of kisses from and laughter from Marissa. A large black truck pulled up and Marissa handed Krystal back to me.

"She you around," she said climbing into the truck. I caught a glimpse of the blonde haired, blue eyed driver. I wondered if they were dating then scolded myself. Why did I care I just met the girl.

"Yeah," I said doubtfully. "See yeah." Krystal burst into tears as the truck pulled away.

I sighed. "Welcome to the OC."


	3. 3 Months Later

Chapter 3

3 Months Later...

Who would have ever known? I'm dating Marissa Cooper, the beautiful girl next door I fell in love with as soon as I saw her. Summer Roberts is in love with Seth Cohen. Total opposites coming together in Seth's fantasy. Incredible. Krystal and I are happier then we have ever been in our entire lives.

"So maybe I _sometimes_ _mention_ Summer."

Seth was babbling on about Summer AGAIN. We were in the pool house and I was flipping through a list of assignments I had failed to complete but were due on Monday. Seth is so obsessed with Summer; he talks to Summer about Summer. Krystal sat on Seth's stomach, yawning for the millionth time. I checked the clock on my nightstand. It was already 10:30. I was amazed at how late a little 2 year old could stay up.

"Marissa and I are on for 11," I reminded Seth. He promised to watch Krystal.

"Aww! Does that me the Boo and I have to go sleepy sleeps?" Seth asked Krystal.

"No seep!" Krystal whined.

"Let's sing a bedtime song," Seth said and started bawling out a terribly off key tone of Rock-a-bye baby. Krystal and I both covered our ears.

"Seth! I can hear you from next door," Marissa laughed and entered the pool house. I smiled and got up to give her a kiss. Nothing over G rated due to the fact that Seth and Krystal were still sitting on my bed.

"Besides," Marissa said helping Seth up from the bed and cradling Krystal in her arms. "Krystal doesn't like that song." I knew it from day one that Marissa and Krystal had a special bond.

"Well if you're so high and mighty," Seth challenged. "Why don't you sing Boo her bedtime song?" Krystal was already completely content in Marissa's arms and I knew she was only seconds away from sleep, even if Seth started to sing again.

"Okay," Marissa said sitting on my bed with Krystal still in her arms.

"I got sunshine on a cloudy day. When its cold outside I've got the month of May," Marissa cooed gently. I sat down next to her, staring into my baby sisters deep blue eyes. A big smile was already plastered on her small face. I knew she loved Marissa almost as much as she loved me.

"I guess you'd say, what can make me feel this way," I sang, stroking Marissa's hair and directing my words towards her and Krystal.

"My girl," Seth smiled. He put his finger to his lips and pointed down to Krystal who was fast asleep, snuggled deep into Marissa's arms. Seth gently eased her out of Marissa's protective grasp and held her close.

"Night Ryan," Seth yawned. "Night Cooper." I kissed Krystal on the head before Seth disappeared with her into the house.

"My girl, talking about my girl," I tackled Marissa over on the bed getting a surprised yelp from her. I smothered her with kisses and looked into her gentle gaze. I knew it was going to be a good night.

"Did you know it's been three months?" Marissa asked.

"Since what?" I asked knowing already.

"Since you and Krystal came to live with the Cohen's," Marissa said. I gave her one of Seth's lopsided grins. I gave her a kiss and smiled again.

"Best three months of my life."

* * *

Hey guys. Sry this ch. is so short! Kinda short on time 2 update this week. Thanx 4 all of ur kind reviews! There will definitely be more Ryan/Marissa coming up as well as Seth/Summer. They were totally meant to be together!

Dru


End file.
